Birthdays are very important!
by Mme.Lolabelle
Summary: Miranda kissed a girl and she liked it. ElyonxMiranda.


**OMG, a w.i.t.c.h fic that isn't WillxPhobos. I know, I'm shocked too. Anyway, this is just me getting an annoying plot bunny out of my head, this fic might sound like on giant rant. **

**BTW, Kate Perry is the source of all evil and girl on girl plot bunnies.**

Stop fidgeting. There's nothing to be nervous about. It's Elyon. Do you hear me? E-l-y-o-n. Phobos' younger sister. Actually, scratch that last one, that is a reason be jittery. Never mind that. The point is, you have known her for months, so there is no need to freak out. Seriously, Miranda, relax.

I couldn't. For some reason, I could never be at ease around the doomed princess. Not that Elyon noticed. She was so haywire that I don't think she'd have noticed if the whole palace went on fire and Phobos ran in wearing a pink gown (or, as he calls them, _'robes'_). Her hair had fallen out of its plaits, as per usual and there were grass stains on her dress from earlier in the day. The maids were going to have a cow.

"Miranda?"

"Yes, princess?"

"When's your birthday?"

"Why?" Honestly, the girl asks the most pointless questions! Why should she care when my damn birthday is? Elyon scuffed her shoe against the carpet and smiled at me nervously,

"Well, friends know when each other's birthdays are, right?" Friends. Sure. I suppose we are friends, if you happened to forget the fact that I was just here to stop her stumbling on to the tiny, irrelevant fact that her brother wanted to kill her. I nodded in her direction, staring out the window rather than at her. Cedric had a point, I decided, when he said she was pretty. The way her eyes sparkled when she talked and the rosy tint in her cheeks were adorable. I mean, not to _me_, but I suppose, if someone like Cedric went for that kind of thing…"Yeah, so, when is your's then?" I asked, attempting to deflect the conversation from myself.

"Been and gone," Elyon answered, pulling over a chair to sit beside me, "it was the fourteenth of September."

"We'll have to do something next September, then. Phobos will probably want to throw some crazy party or something." Well, he would, if he wasn't planning to do you in. Not that it bothered me that he wanted to kill her. Of course not.

"So?" The princess said, raising an eyebrow, a habit she had probably picked up from spending too much time with Phobos, who can be confident of adding, 'King of Thinking He Is Smarter Than Every One Else' to his title as soon as we make him a crown. "Mine's the fourth of December," I informed her. I saw the cogs working in her head. She was smart, it wouldn't take her long to do the math.

Five, four, three, two, one.

"That was yesterday!" I nodded. There was no point denying it. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Elyon demanded, looking scandalized that I'd kept this apparently vital information from her. I shrugged and tried to sweep the whole subject under the carpet, "I just don't like to make a big deal of it."

"But, don't you like getting gifts? Having a party? Being the centre of attention?"

"No. No. And no." Elyon looked at me with such a bemused expression that I began to wonder if I'd transformed and hadn't realized it. Then her face crumpled and she looked like a rain cloud had just burst over her head. "I didn't get you anything!"

"Elyon, I just told you that I didn't like gifts," I reminded her, unable to keep the exasperation out of my voice.

"I figured you were lying." Bloody hell, no wonder Phobos was able to fool her, she was so backward.

"I wasn't."

"Now I feel guilty," she moaned, completely ignoring what I had just said. She looked so miserable. All because she didn't get me a birthday present? What planet was the girl from?

In an attempt to brighten her mood I threw an arm around her shoulders, I gesture that made my stomach flip a couple of times. "It's alright, really." As I could have predicted, she completely ignored me. Biting her lip, Elyon looked down at her lap and began twisting her fingers. It was strangely endearing and made me want to cheer her up.

No. There will be _no _cheering her up. Phobos would kill you. Do you understand? He would rip out your internal organs and feed them to mogriffs. Elyon is a no go area. _Do you hear me? _Wait, what are you doing?

Placing my fingers under her chin, I turned Elyon's face towards mine. She glanced up, confused. Then, abandoning every ounce of reason I possessed (which wasn't much), I kissed her. And, because Elyon obviously doesn't have much sense, she kissed me back and she wasn't shy about it. Twisting, she wrapped her arms around my neck. Admittedly I wasn't complaining. I'll say this for Elyon, she's a damn good kisser, and her lips tasted like strawberries.

Loath as I am to admit it, I would have been perfectly happy to spend the rest of the day, month, year, whatever, wrapped around her. At least, until I heard the door open.

Elyon pulled away first and glanced towards the door. Cedric looked from her to me and his face contorted in what I assumed was anger. "Sorry," he spat out, his violet eyes homing in on me. Crap, what had I done to deserve the death glare? With that he turned around and left, probably scampering off to tell Phobos. Bloody kiss up.

"Well, he's mad," I said, carefully avoiding Elyon's eyes. Much to my surprise, Elyon started giggling, her head resting against my shoulder. "What's so funny?" I asked, "Your brother is probably going to tear out my entrails, and you're laughing?"

"Phobos wouldn't do that," Elyon choked out in between giggles. Such innocence was mildly refreshing,

"Besides, Cedric won't tell him."

"Yes, he will," I assured her, "and then he'll-"

"No he won't. Do you have any idea how many times he's tried to kiss me?" Oh, he had had he? Perverted snake type thing. But I couldn't help grinning. Elyon had rejected Cedric, Lord. 'I think I'm some kind of sex god' Cedric, and said yes to_ me. Score. "Ew," Was the most neutral comment I could manage. _

"Exactly."

"So, you think Cedric will keep his mouth shut, because he's jealous?"

"Yep." Mental note, Elyon is more perceptive than you give her credit for. Phobos… probably doesn't need to know that.

You've gotten into enough trouble for one day. Don't push your lu- oh screw it.

"So, are you still upset about my birthday?"

"Very."

"Well, we can't have that, now, can we?"


End file.
